Deadpool Boot Camp
'Deadpool Boot Camp' Deadpool Boot Camp is the sixth raid event and twelfth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of Deadpool's weakness New Cards Introduced *[Baby Deadpool|[Legend, Baby Deadpool]] *[Titan Thanos|[Mad Titan Thanos]] *[Best There Is Wolverine|[The Best There Is Wolverine]] *[Blade Psylocke|[Psychic Blade Psylocke]] *[X-23|[Weapon X-23]] *[Death Elektra|[Red Death Elektra]] *[Sabretooth|[Vengeful Sabretooth]] *[Son Vulcan|[Third Son Vulcan]] *[with a Mouth Deadpool|[Merc with a Mouth Deadpool]] *[Shot Hawkeye|[Trick Shot Hawkeye]] *[Child Domino|[Armageddon's Child Domino]] Raider Cards *[Titan Thanos|[Mad Titan Thanos]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! *[X-23|[Weapon X-23]] 1100% upgrade on ATK! 2400% when Fused! *[Blade Psylocke|[Psychic Blade Psylocke]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[with a Mouth Deadpool|[Merc with a Mouth Deadpool]] 700% upgrade on ATK! 1600% when Fused! *[Sabretooth|[Vengeful Sabretooth]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! *[Son Vulcan|[Third Son Vulcan]] 350% upgrade on ATK! 700% when Fused! *[Child Domino|[Armageddon's Child Domino]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! *[Black Bolt|[Inhuman Black Bolt]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! *[Freeze Iceman|[Deep Freeze Iceman]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! * Green Goblin 130% upgrade on ATK! 160% when Fused! *[Punisher|[Ruthless Punisher]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 140% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Deadpool Boot Camp event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends. *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an addtional 50% damage to the boss.(Exact increase still to be determined). Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes, a case will appear. This will consist of a Boss appearing, a Card, or a Mastery reward. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Boss Details Rewards Honorable Rewards When a certain raid level is reached, a Honorable Reward is available to claim. Most rewards are RDS Bars, however at 100,000 & 2,000,000 Raid Points the reward is a Ultimate Card Pack Ticket Orange Processor Rewards *Get orange ISO-8 shards by defeating Deadpool! *You can exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the ISO-8 processor for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the processor, the quantities of cards or items in the processor will go down by however many you get. *If you get the featured card, you'll be able to switch processors. If you switch processors, the cards and items in the new processor will start with the default numbers. *If you switch processors twice and get all of the contents of the third processor, you'll be prompted to switch to exchanging orange ISO-8 shards directly. Personal Ranking Rewards * Minimum raid points are from after the event. These will change from event to event, but can give an indication of what is needed to achieve the ranking Exact Placement Reward Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Baby Deadpool|[Legend, Baby Deadpool]] x1 as a special reward. Alliance Ranking Rewards * Minimum raid points are from after the event. These will change from event to event, but can give an indication of what is needed to achieve the ranking Category:Event Category:Raid